challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Cheap Town/Test Quest
Test Quest is the second episode of Battle For Cheap Town. In this episode, the contestants take a test. Transcript *Announcer: Guess what, Arak Attack and Doc Broc? Because you won the team-naming contest, you each get a token. *Doc Broc: What kind of tokens? *Announcer: Doc Broc, you get a Theft Token. Arak Attack, you get a Revenge Token. *Arak Attack: Um, okay. *Announcer: Now it's time to get to the contest. But first, confessionals! Confessionals *Cmdr. Sticky Jam Jar (blade theblade): I think I might do ok in this camp? *Crikey (thenicolejokes): Wow! This is cool! I like this game but I did not win the challenge however. *Arak Attack (cpinkman3): Wow! I'm a captain! *Franko (Teh Best Fan of BFDI and BFDIA): Wait, why am I on- oh. DB didn't let me on the team because I said a insult saying she was too self-specific. *Meathead (friesfan7844): I know I won't make it far. But I've heard that Doc Broc has anger issues, gonna stay away from him... *Itchy Mosquito (chimcharman123): Serious But I Want Doc Broc To be nice becuz Chips McGraw ALWAYS IGNORES ME! *Doc Broc (sneep23): I'll be nice. As you as you don't act like Paper Pete or Bubbleisha that is. *Gooey (BM44 is back from the dead): ♪Nice! Even if I'm not a team captain, this is nice.♪ *Smelly Bean (CocoBandicoot1234567): I really hope I win Yucky Mart! The contest *The second contest is a history test, suggested by Polarjack77. To be specific, it's about object show history. There will be 10 questions. The person who gets the highest score wins a random token. The person who gets the lowest score gets a Lose Token. #BFDI was the first object show. Inanimate Insanity was the second. What was the third? #Who was the first set of conjoined twins to compete on an object show? #What did Coiny say in BFDIA after Teardrop was eliminated? #Who were the first two contestants shown in the original episode 1 of Object Overload? #In IDFB, the characters who did not compete in previous seasons were redesigned, with the exception of four characters. Who are those four? #What Battle Monster did Popsicley get in episode 5 of BOTO? #In Inanimate Insanity, who was hit by the Fist Thingy the most? #OJ was originally going to be like which BFDI contestant? #Who was the last recommended character eliminated in Object Mayhem episode 7? #What two lines in BFDI are recycled the most? *The contest ends May 24th. The team with the best score wins. Results *Announcer: Here are the correct answers. #Object Overload #Cherry (OO) (They were first seen in a prototype OO intro that was created before II2 even began, making them the first set of conjoined twin contestants on an object show.) #I was actually thinking of what Coiny said after the votes were revealed, but before Teardrop was sent to the TLC. So the correct answer would be "Any first words, Teardrop?" #Globe and Candy #8-Ball, Grassy, Nonexisty, and Robot Flower #Regular Cheeseburger #Bow #Teardrop (According at one of TheTGrodz's videos, OJ was originally going to be the silent type.) #Credit Card #"Aw, seriously?" and "Don't call me Needy!" *Announcer: I did not receive a test from Nasty Nacho, Crikey, Gooey, Pvt. Scummy Honey, or Itchy Mosquito. However, for the ones I did get, here are your scores. #Smelly Bean - 7/10 #Stinky - 4/10 #Cmdr. Sticky Jam Jar - 7/10 #Pizza Face - 3/10 #Trash Head - 1/10 #Franko - 9/10 #Chips McGraw - 8/10 #Ricardo - 2/10 #Rocky - 5/10 #Meathead - 9/10 #Doc Broc - 7/10 #Chunder - 3/10 #Col. Sick Chicken - 10/10 #Surge - 8/10 #Arak Attack - 8/10 #Infantry Ant - 9/10 #Vac Attack - 2/10 #Gen. Germometer - 4/10 *Announcer: Of the contestants who submitted answers, Trash Head got the least correct. He gets a Lose Token. Note, Trash Head, that Lose Tokens are used automatically when you're UFE. You do not use them like the other tokens. *Vac Attack: So who has the highest score? *Announcer: Since Col. Sick Chicken was the only one to answer 10 questions correctly, he gets the token. It's a Theft Token. *Col. Sick Chicken: What's a Theft Token? *Announcer: If you're up for elimination, you may use it during Cake at Stake to steal a token from another contestant. *Col. Sick Chicken: Well, I definitely know who to use this on if I have the chance! (looks at Vac Attack) *Announcer: Actually, Col. Sick Chicken, if you decide to steal a token, you have to steal it from someone on your team. *Col. Sick Chicken: Oh. Never mind, then. *Vac Attack: So which team's up for elimination? *Announcer: To find out, let's add up your scores. #Tons of Tunes: 52/100 #Artistic Grosseries: 54/100 *Announcer: So the Tons of Tunes are up for elimination, and the viewers are the ones who vote, at least for the beginning of the season. Tokens *Doc Broc has a Theft Token. *Arak Attack has a Revenge Token. *Trash Head has a Lose Token. *Col. Sick Chicken has a Theft Token. Epilogue *Doc Broc: Two conflicting confessionals? *Trash Head: What do you mean? *Doc Broc: Well, Trash Head, Franko called me "she", while Meathead called me "he". Don't these guys know I'm clearly a... *(Doc Broc is interrupted by a falling anvil that smashes Trash Head.) *Doc Broc: Um, nevermind.